


Dear Seven

by RascallyRaven



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel Good Ending, 707 | Choi Luciel's Route, Adorable, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cute, F/M, Female Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Humor, I Love 707 | Choi Luciel, Letters, Love Letters, Named Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Rika's Apartment (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RascallyRaven/pseuds/RascallyRaven
Summary: Agent 707 needs to finish his work, yet when he finally notices how quiet it is, he needs to see MC and make sure she's safe. She's fine, but then he notices something irresistible nearby.Slight canon divergence! Instead of going through some angst during a couple days, I decided to speed things up a bit to get Seven to finally admit his feelings to my original main character, Aura Mun.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Mystic messenger





	Dear Seven

Clicking sounds of the keyboard paused as the redheaded hacker felt off about something, not sure exactly what it was, but knowing he needed to check it out before the feeling grew more ominous. He took off his headphones, stretching before slowly turning around to see…

Nothing.

Huh. It seemed Aura had gotten tired enough to leave him alone. He knew he was pushing her away as to protect her from his past, but he really didn’t want to. Seven knew he couldn’t be selfish enough to allow himself to love her, though. She was too precious to him to screw up.

Seven needed to get back to catching the other hacker, but Aura was nowhere in his sight, making him panic a little. He quickly checked the tag he put on her jacket; seeing it was still in the apartment, he calmed down. Somewhat. The young RFA member stood up, stretching one more time before walking over to the living room sofa.

Ah, there she was.

The sight of her immediately calmed him down. He was a bit upset she couldn’t make it to the bed nearer to him but he didn’t dare move her for fear of waking her. She needed all the sleep she could get with all that worrying. Seven shook his head to himself. How she could freak out over a cockroach yet not blink at knowing she’d been living with a bomb was beyond him. She was normal, right? Normal people would’ve left the RFA the moment they learned the truth, but Aura didn’t. This incredibly brave and silly young lady relieved everyone’s fears with her positivity and kindness, and refused to give in to the negativity of the situation. It astounded him.

Seven stepped closer to the sleeping girl, wanting to make sure she was comfortable, at least. As he moved closer, he noticed a pencil on the ground, near where her hanging hand was. He noticed paper on the table with writing on it; but the thing that really caught his eye was the box next to it. He saw what looked like empty envelopes from a glance; a closer look proved him to be wrong. What he noticed written on the envelopes were dates, along with ‘Luciel’ in beautiful cursive.

His arms moved of their own accord, the hands attached seemingly conspiring along as they leafed through every envelope. They all had his name on the front with different dates, although they weren’t stamped. Seven faced a dilemma now: to read or not to read. It must’ve been too late (or early) in the day for his brain to be properly functioning because before he realized it, he opened the letter with the oldest date.

Dear Seven,

I hope you're not working too hard! It's been a couple days since I met everyone in the RFA, and I'm honestly loving it! I have never felt so accepted! This sounds kinda pathetic, but I never really had friends growing up, only acquaintances. I've learned that making people sweets every now and then doesn't really make them your friends. You and the others have shown me so much kindness, I'm trying not to cry. I feel like, out of all the members, I’m closer to you. You have such a unique sense of humor that I’m thoroughly enjoying. It makes me want to meet you for real. I think we’d be excellent friends, always laughing but knowing when to be serious. I know I don’t know that much about you, but I get the sense that maybe your pranks and such hide something deeper… I'm getting sentimental; sorry if I've made you uncomfortable. Imma go for a run.

Laterz!  
Aura

Dear Seven, 

Thanks to you, I've been feeling relieved! No, not because I've been drinking more PhD Pepper! My therapist used to tell me to write down my feelings and thoughts however I please. Strange how I've gone from journal writing to writing letters to you in such a short time… not that you'll ever read them. Our fledgling friendship would probably be ruined. Anyway, I hope you're healthy and that you're not working too hard!

Aura

Dear Seven,

When I first joined the RFA, I had no idea of what my goal was other than to just have a good time with everyone and be as helpful as possible. I have this need to be liked by everyone, like I'm running for president of nothing. Sometimes, the chat replies provided for me weren't what I normally would have answered, while others fit as close as they could’ve… but it seems I still don't know the difference between sarcasm and flirting, especially when it concerned Zen. Sorry for the confusion. In all honesty, I wasn't planning on falling in love… I've already said too much. I need to clear my head.

TTFN!  
Aura

Dear Seven,

Since my last letter, I've come to realize something in myself that makes me nervous to write it on paper, even if you'll never see this. But I must be honest with my feelings.  
When I met everyone on the app, I was scared and nervous. I couldn't believe I walked into a stranger's house just to return a phone! I'd never been so adventurous. Well, there was that one time my friends and I went to an abandoned parking lot and set off The Works bomb… Anyway! It's only been four days but I've started to have the feels, but in a romantic way… towards you. It's so much fun to tease everyone and just be kinda ridiculous, you know? I've never felt so comfortable with someone, let alone a someone I met only a few days ago. Call me crazy, but I'm getting this vibe that your humor isn't you, like you're using it as a coping tool. I only wonder because I'm the same way. Maybe I'm just projecting onto you. Either way, I'm glad to know you and be such good friends. I hope mentioning romance doesn't scare you. You're quickly becoming someone important to me.

Aura

Dear Seven,

No, you're not just imagining my slight change of behavior in the chatroom. Ever since my realizations yesterday, I've decided to be a little more bold in expressing my feelings for you. Of course, I'm still cowardly enough to not be completely straightforward, but I keep telling myself it'll scare you off if I do. The more I've been chatting with you, the more I'm realizing there's something more to you and I can't help but fall more in love. Beneath your humor and self-sacrificing habits, you have the ability to love so much and a kindness that just glows from within. I know you may not see it in yourself, but I do. To quote my favorite anime, there's a plum on your back and it's delicious!

Cheer up, Defender of Justice!!!  
Aura

Dear Seven, 

I'm so happy that you're here! I know you're pushing me away to protect me, but I disagree with your methods. The more you say harsh things and push me away, the more you're really harming yourself. I'm probably not helping by calling you all the time but I'm arrogant enough to think I can keep you from complete self-destruction. I will do everything in my power to keep that from happening. Just as you always cheer me up, I want to do the same for you.

I love you.  
Aura

Dear Seven,

I love you.

Aura

Dear Seven,

I love you more.

Aura

Dear Seven,

I didn't want to choose the silver hearts, the green hearts or even the yellow and purple hearts. The only ones I cared for deeply were the red ones. I know I made you sad when I didn't help you tease Yoosung; I know it bummed you out when I disagreed you needing to see your Elly; and I know you were waiting for me to call you back whenever I had the chance. I'm so sorry for all of that! To be honest, I wanted to tease, prank, and laugh with you. It was difficult for me to hold back my true feelings, even as it was difficult for you to wait. I'm here now, if you want me. I saved the best for last and I'm ready to focus on you completely. Everything else before was all so I could reach you. So here I am. Will you take my hand? I want to experience life with you, forever... But first things first:

Let's get married in the space station.  
Aura

Seven couldn't help it. He was crying. There was no way he couldn't after the honest and beautiful feelings displayed in front of him in written form. It had been two days since the last letter was written and Aura had kept her promise; she hadn't given up on him. There was no way he could continue pushing her away after reading all her letters, even if he was never meant to read them. He sat up straight, glancing at the time.

Midnight.

If he worked hard for the next couple hours, he could finish everything he needed to for the agency and find his brother. He just needed to focus. With the new motivation, he typed faster than he ever thought possible, getting completely in the zone.

*****

Aura didn't realize she'd fallen asleep until she felt the bed move, stirring her from dreamless sleep. She cracked her eyes to see it was very early morning. Groaning a little, she turned over to find something big and warm next to her and couldn't help but cling to it. It was soo comfy in the chilly apartment; she didn’t want to let go. The warmth seemingly clung back, bringing her in for a better snuggle. Aura felt large hands rub her back soothingly and she sighed contentedly. This had to be the best dream ever. The warmth smelled just like Luciel, the frame encircling her with a similar size…

The sleepy girl frowned in confusion; should a cloud of warmth have hands, anyway? Would Luciel be jealous if he knew she was snuggling with a random space heater of a person? Groggily, she reopened her eyes and tried to lift her head to look over at the side of the bed to see what Luciel thought of this…

Only to be pulled back into the warmth. Aura groaned, annoyed to be held back from looking at the man she loved.

“I wanna see him,” she protested against the large warm figure next to her. “Thanks for the heat but I wanna see Seven.”

The form next to her seemed to freeze before shaking a little. Aura tilted her head and slowly moved closer to see what was going on. Her eyes had adjusted a little in the dark, so surely she would be able to see just who--

Amused golden eyes peeked over the edge of the blankets; combined with his vermillion hair, the firm source of warmth looked just like…

“Seven!!!”

The shaking intensified and Aura realized he was laughing. At her! She made a face at him, which didn't help him stop at all.

Aura couldn't be upset, though; Seven was _laughing_! His smile lit up his eyes like molten lava, enrapturing her. He kept saying he hated it when she stared at him but she couldn't help it. He was beautiful.

And he didn't seem to mind it this time; besides, he was staring back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Thanks for taking the time to read this! It was lots of fun to write; it just came to me one day that I wanted to write a letter to Seven if he were real. I’ve always had the habit of writing letters to others, so this was one of the ways I wanted to express how I feel about Mystic Messenger. How cliche that 707 is my favorite, eh? Also, I REALLY wanted to continue writing to see what kind of differences there would be in how he treated MC, but I couldn't think of anything else. It ended too perfectly.
> 
> Let me know in the comments below if I should write a series of letters as MC to other RFA members! Remember to drink water, y’all :)


End file.
